


Finals? What Finals?

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Basically Porn, College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael rubbed at his eyes.  The clock read 12:43 A.M., the numbers mocking him at the lateness (earliness?) of the hour.  ”Break time,” he decided.  He pushed his desk chair out, spinning around to look at Gavin head-on.  ”Be a good boyfriend for once.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finals? What Finals?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for me NOT studying and being bored at midnight/1 AM. I take no blame.

"Fuck finals," Michael sighed, slamming his book closed and glaring blearily over his shoulder at Gavin.

Gavin twitched slightly from his position on their futon.  ”What do you want me to do about it?” he mumbled, seemingly half asleep.

Michael rubbed at his eyes.  The clock read 12:43 A.M., the numbers mocking him at the lateness (earliness?) of the hour.  ”Break time,” he decided.  He pushed his desk chair out, spinning around to look at Gavin head-on.  ”Be a good boyfriend for once.”

"Nah."  The Brit flopped a hand lazily, and his math book slid from his lap.  The laptop, thankfully, had gotten moved to the floor nearly an hour earlier.  “‘m too tired.  And I have an 8 A.M. final tomorrow."

"Shouldn’t you be sleeping, then?" Michael teased, wide awake as he hadn’t been moments before.  "Such an early final that I’m  _not_  getting you up for.”

"Trying, you bloody arsehole."  Gavin’s eyes opened moments before a jaw-cracking yawn overtook him.  He rolled over onto his back, letting out a sleepy sigh.

"Oh no you don’t."  Michael moved across the short distance between his desk and the futon, crawling up so he was straddled over Gavin but not sitting on him completely.

"Oi, gerroff you bloody bastard," Gavin grumbled, but he reached up to loosely grab Michael’s belt loops and pull him down.  "Tryin’ to sleep here."

Michael grinned at Gavin’s sleepy, thick accent blurring his words.  His dick was already half-hard just from listening to it - and from the lack of sex the last two days as they’d been studying their asses off.  ”I’ll bet,” he began, worming his hands under the shirt Gavin was wearing.  ”I’ll bet you can’t stay awake while I fuck you into oblivion into this couch.”

Gavin gasped quietly as Michael ground down onto him.  ”That’s not much of a bet, now is it?” he asked, hands grasping the cushion when Michael rubbed across his nipples.  The redhead smirked, knowing just where to touch from practice.

"Forgive me, I’m sleep deprived," he responded, leaning forward to kiss Gavin.  It was hard and needy, teeth scraping lips until they had to pull apart for air.

“‘m not sleeping now,” Gavin said breathlessly, arching into the touch.  ”Now are you bloody well going to do something or am I taking over?”

"Pushy," Michael said, laughing a little.  He calmed down when he cast around awkwardly.

"You mental?  You…you bloody came over here for sex and forgot a condom and lube?"  Gavin’s head thumped against the futon as he laughed.

"You’re an asshole and I hate you," Michael said, climbing off Gavin.  "See if I come give you distraction sex again."

"Who were you distracting, yourself?"  Gavin quieted down, and he reached over to grab Michael’s arm.  "Where are you going?"

"Bed, you fucking asshole."  Michael climbed up to his bed, kicking off his shoes as he went.  He honestly didn’t care that he was still wearing jeans, unbuttoned as they may be, or that he was still hard as a rock.

He sighed when Gavin crawled up to lay on top of him.  ”There is no fucking room for this shit,” Michael said, wiggling a little to prove his point.  ”What are you planning to do, exactly?”

"Hm?"  Gavin squirted some lube onto his hand and rubbed it around a little.  "Just wank us off, probably."

"Is that even a word?" Michael asked, even as he lifted his hips to shove his pants and boxers down.  "You missed a step, idiot."

Gavin pushed himself up to look down at him.  ”What’d I do?”

"Pants?"  Michael rolled his eyes as Gavin reddened.  "You are something else," he said, somehow managing to get the pants off Gavin as the other tried to grab both their cocks at the same time.  "Slow down!"

"No time if I want to sleep before bloody 1 in the morning," Gavin answered.  Michael groaned as the other’s hand closed around his dick, giving it badly-needed friction.  He somehow resisted thrusting up into Gavin’s hand, and he moaned as quietly as he could.

He opened his eyes long enough to see Gavin biting his lip, and warm wetness spread across the upper part of his crotch and stomach.

"Jesus, you already came?" he asked, finding the whole thing hysterical.  Yeah, he was  _definitely_  sleep-deprived.  ”You poor soul.”

Gavin let his cock fall from his hand, but he didn’t stop jerking Michael’s.  ”Maybe I won’t get you off if you keep makin’ fun of me.”

"Still got a right hand for a reason," Michael answered, grunting halfway through.  He whined, coming hard moments later.  "Goddamn, I feel like a virgin."

"Yeah, well," Gavin trailed off.  He wiped his hand on the sheets and flopped down on top of Michael once again, grimacing as he lay in the puddle of jizz.  "Should clean up.  Take pants off.  Something."

"Nah," Michael answered, yawning and barely remembering to set his phone alarm.  "Morning shit and whatever.  Sleep now."


End file.
